Orange Eclipse
The Orange Eclipse, as named rather simply by Cynerice, can refer to two variations of the Maibatsu Penumbra in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto: Online; the stock all-orange Penumbra found naturally spawning on the streets of Los Santos, or the lightly-modified orange Penumbra with black grille portion and roof found in Cynerice's Nightclub garage in Grand Theft Auto: Online. The "Eclipse" part of the name comes from the clear fact that the Maibatsu Penumbra is heavily based on the real-life Mitsubishi Eclipse, specifically the fourth generation of Eclipse manufactured from 2006 to 2012. Cynerice's personal orange Eclipse takes heavy inspiration from the GS Sport trim level of the 2011MY Mitsubishi Eclipse, featuring the blackout front grille portion and roof seen on the real-life car. The in-game vehicle does not feature a small spoiler on the rear end, however. Cynerice's fondness for the orange paint scheme for the car in particular can be sourced from the 2004 Mitsubishi Eclipse Concept-E. History The beginning of Cynerice's love story with the orange Eclipse can be traced back to the beginning of November of 2019, when Cynerice's collection of stock, traffic-abiding vehicles in his newly-purchased Nightclub garages was quickly taking shape. It was the case that a Hot Property freemode event suddenly began in the lobby, which was immediately jumped upon by two others as well as Cynerice. A race developed between the three players, all speeding as fast they could towards Grapeseed in Blaine County to grab the briefcase first. The Race Cynerice, by pure chance, happened to be in a black Penumbra, which he had stole after quickly concluding that his current personal vehicle was too slow and not up to the challenge - the black Penumbra was the fastest and nearest option available, and so it was chosen. Cynerice made his way onto the freeway in no time, speeding past the traffic as he began to approach the first of the other two contenders in this race - a bright green Insurgent. This new element of rivalry between the sizable LAPV and the small but mighty Penumbra was short-lived, as the Insurgent ballsed it up and crashed into an NPC's vehicle and subsequently a tree. With Cynerice now in second place, the rest of the freeway journey was uneventful aside from cries of "Come on!" and "Power~!" towards the computer screen. As the bad Insurgent driver gave chase once more, Cynerice had made it to Grapeseed; wisely, he opted not to go for his usual "shortcuts" that would inevitably lead him offroad, upside-down, and far worse-off. As both Cynerice and the first-place individual neared the location of the briefcase, both coming in from opposite directions and yet somehow neck-and-neck, the vehicle manned by the man in first place was revealed at the very moment the two parties met outside of the briefcase's location: he was in a black Fugitive. Buoyed with optimism as he had previously assumed that his opponent was driving something faster than a Penumbra, Cynerice wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation; his opponent had stopped outside of the building, evidently unknowing of the briefcase's location. Cynerice wisely drove straight past him and immediately turned right, diving around to the rear of the building and successfully finding the briefcase. Without hesitation, Cynerice grabbed the briefcase without even getting out of the vehicle, and quickly drove off amidst pleasantly-surprised and joyous cries of "I've got it!" at the computer screen. The Getaway Leaving the Fugitive and Insurgent in his dust, Cynerice immediately set about getting as far away from other players as possible - he was not about to let the briefcase go that easily by driving into the city amongst the unpredictable wildlife of Oppressor MK IIs. Cynerice took the route out of Grapeseed and into Sandy Shores, driving towards the west trail up to Mount Chiliad past the Lost MC's Stab City. Cynerice's black Penumbra began to ascend the mountain, and did so in an exceptionally graceful and speedy manner that greatly impressed Cynerice. Now at the top of the mountain, Cynerice observed that the Insurgent driver was nowhere to be seen, and only the Fugitive was attempting to follow him up the mountain. Not about to await the potential of losing the briefcase, Cynerice quickly got moving again - this time, down the mountain on the east trail leading to Grapeseed. Once again, the beautiful black Penumbra surfed over the bumps like it was born to do nothing else. By the time Cynerice reached the bottom of the mountain, the ten minute timer of the freemode event had almost run out, with Cynerice laying claim to all ten minutes of having held the briefcase. The Right Time As the timer counted down to zero and Cynerice received many, many moneys, the black Penumbra left its chasing opponent far behind on the mountain as it sped down the freeway. Cynerice celebrated the vehicle and its achievements, stating that it had been because of the black Penumbra that he had got the briefcase and won the event. As a result of this success, Cynerice decided right there and then that he would keep this very vehicle - this "prize car" would join the ranks of the Nightclub garage, and be hailed forever more as the best of all briefcase swipers. Unfortunately, disaster was yet to strike. Upon arriving at his nearest garage, Cynerice found that a glitch had occurred: entry to the garage was not permitted "during a mission objective", of which there was none to Cynerice's knowledge. Not giving up, Cynerice decided to take the vehicle to Los Santos Customs and pay the extra amount of money for insurance, because the car was evidently worth it. The Wrong Place However, the balance of good and evil had not yet been entirely restored in this particular universe. On his way to the customs shop, Cynerice was attacked by a tryhard in an undetermined weaponised vehicle, and the prized black Penumbra was blown up. Extremely dismayed and saddened by this, Cynerice vowed to own a Penumbra - it was the least he could do to repay such a beautiful vehicle. Having pre-determined that his Penumbra would be painted orange, Cynerice decided to await an orange Penumbra to spawn naturally in traffic, at which point it would be hijacked and immediately placed into a garage for safety. After some time of no success in finding a Penumbra of any colour, however, Cynerice decided to settle for a non-orange Penumbra the moment he sees one. Out of a stroke of luck, or quite possibly from an intervention of God, Cynerice found an orange Penumbra - not bothering to take it to a garage, Cynerice immediately threw it into the customs shop and purchased insurance for the vehicle. And it was so - the orange Eclipse was born! A handful of aesthetic modifications later, and the final form of the orange Eclipse had manifested itself. Present Day Since obtaining the orange Eclipse, Cynerice has regularly driven the vehicle as a daily driver; the car has spent almost no time being driven with a law-abiding attitude as it was initially in demand for. Cynerice even contemplated applying performance modifications to the vehicle, prior to some single-player testing proving that these performance modifications would make the car faster at the expense of grip and back-end stability. Nevertheless, the car continues to be driven and adored by Cynerice to this day, and accompanies the Asea and Cavalcade as Cynerice's favourite stock vehicles in the game. Cynerice will also treat any naturally-spawning Penumbra with a degree of respect, making sure not to hit the vehicle if possible. Upon seeing a naturally-spawning orange Penumbra, he will stop and admire it for a couple of seconds before resuming the journey. Stubby Eclipse The so-nicknamed "Stubby Eclipse" is the result of a bug occurring with the vehicle damage mechanic in Grand Theft Auto V. Occurring on the twenty-first of November, 2019, and very unlikely to ever be seen again, Cynerice's orange Eclipse transformed into a Stubby Eclipse after a number of heavy, front-on collisions while driving the vehicle. Cynerice presumes the bug to be something to do with the damage engine not quite knowing how to react to the specific head-on collision that caused this, and so simply ended up "reforming" the shape of the car's fascia to its almost normal state. The Stubby Eclipse can be told apart from a regular Penumbra thanks to its noticeably "stubby" front end. It may be difficult to tell at first, but it becomes very apparent when viewed from a side profile angle. Using the image of the stock orange Penumbra at the top of the article and comparing it to the image of the Stubby Eclipse, it becomes especially obvious that the latter's front end has been "compressed" when looking at the distance between the car's front left wheel and the rightmost bumper vent. The Stubby Eclipse's bonnet is also clearly shorter than the regular vehicle's. Category:Uncategorised Category:Grand Theft Auto